


Color You Happy

by callewrites612



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambidextrous Kyungsoo, Art Student Kyungsoo, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callewrites612/pseuds/callewrites612
Summary: When do you end a fling? Is it when the fun is over? After summer? Or when things start to feel real?Chanyeol doesn't know the answer, but he is certain he has already lost the chance to end the (fun! and exciting!) non-relationship he got into with the quiet and unpredictable art student Kyungsoo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first Chansoo fic, and since it's my first, I went for a simple storyline and decided to use the FWB trope + college setting before writing more complex stories or use fan fiction concepts. I've already written a lot of outlines!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one!

CHANYEOL FELT it too— or more like it was an _aftereffect_. When he noticed that the people around literally stopped chatting, dancing or whatever they were doing, and all eyes went to the fire exit door, he felt compelled to turn to that direction as well.

And there _he_ was.

Emerging from the narrow door that was the only way to get to the rooftop where his blockmates (or maybe the whole campus) were having a drinking party, the person who just captured everyone’s attention then stood casually, moving his head as if he was scanning the place.

It was a pleasant picture in Chanyeol’s recollection: a petite guy in gray sweatshirt and black pants whose dainty features glowed as they were kissed by the warm tones of the sunset.

Chanyeol was someone who loved being the center of everyone’s attention, but at that moment, he was one of the mesmerized onlookers. For once, it felt _fine_ to just fade into the background.

His eyes blinked once, twice, a number of times like a camera shutter, subconsciously taking in that image, burning it in his memory.

But before Chanyeol got completely charmed, the sound of someone clearing her throat pulled him back from his reverie.

“So, I was saying...” He didn’t really catch the rest of what Wendy was going on about as his sense of hearing registered the chatters and the booming chic music in the background again.

 _Oh_. When he looked around, everyone was already back to their own businesses; swigging beer from red solo cups and rocking their bodies against each other along the addicting beats blaring from everywhere.

Was he just imagining things? But he was sure the couple near where he was standing even stopped making out just to eye the newcomer...

“Chanyeol...”

He checked the doorway again. The intriguing guy was not there anymore.

“Chanyeol.” The feel of Wendy’s palm pressing against the sensitive part of his neck startled him.

“Hey, were you listening to me?” She tried, but that forced smile wasn’t able to conceal her frustration.

Chanyeol flashed his dimple first, and then his infamous toothy grin— the one he knew could get him away from any trouble, at least with his dates. That combination didn’t take long to be proven effective as the next thing he felt was her thumb lightly brushing his jaw and her breath teasing the other side of his neck.

That was hot and kind of turned him on... but _not_ what he wanted really.

Good thing the night had only started.

 

 

A FEW hours and six cups of alcohol in, Chanyeol finally snapped—

Well, not really. _But_ he had eventually decided to cut the courtesy. His best behavior tended to just disappear whenever his date would turn out to be the type who was too clingy, and deliberately cut in whenever other people would try to have small talk with him.

But, that’s just part of the issue...

“Sorry. I need some fresh air,” he told Wendy casually as he gestured to leave.

“What fresh air?” she hissed. “We’re at a roof top. This is an open space, Chanyeol!”

“I mean, _metaphorically_.” One last time, he smiled sweetly at her.

He waved without looking back even when he heard Wendy squealed hysterically, clearly foiled. He pushed his way through the throng of sweaty, inebriated people, slowed down every time a random person would ask how he was— particularly his heart and feelings— and told a few little _lies_ before he reached the end of it.

“Nah. My heart is fine. A little broken. But it’s nothing a good fuck won’t fix.” He followed this with a hearty laugh, finding the situation truly funny.

In reality, Chanyeol was not heartbroken. But that was what everyone in the party had been told, and so they decided to hold a rager “to help him move on.”

How twisted. Someone was supposedly miserable yet these people thought of quaffing down liquor under the pretense of sympathizing? Maybe it was high time Chanyeol searched for new friends.

If anything, he should be feeling _used_ — by the mastermind of this entire party who was, unfortunately, one of his good friends, Byun Baekhyun. His overenergetic, ball of light friend with his shenanigans had gone so far as to even make up a story about Chanyeol’s “failed love” just so he had a reason to get drunk (and probably get laid too) tonight.

Given his height of over six feet, it was no problem looking over the crowd to search for that brat. But instead of finding Baekhyun, Chanyeol caught sight of the small guy from earlier standing by a high table at the corner. He was alone. And like earlier, he kept checking the crowd for something— or maybe someone, however this time, he looked more relaxed sipping from his own red cup and lightly bobbing his head along the music.

Despite the dim lights, the guy still seemed _radiating_ , and Chanyeol guessed it was his skin: it looked healthy and soft.

Chanyeol didn’t realize he had stopped on his feet only until he found himself taking three big strides to come closer. The proximity gave him a better idea of the man’s actual height and how striking he looked: a pocket-sized piece of art with fascinating round eyes, dark brows, and full lips that he imagined was... _sweet._

 _What a lovely wallflower_ , Chanyeol intended to keep this thought to himself, but apparently his alcohol-hazed self had said it out loud because the small man then looked up at him with indifference on his face— an expression Chanyeol wasn’t used to getting from anyone he approached for the first time. Usually people looked pleased to see him up close.

Obviously, this guy was used to seeing charming faces as he himself had one. He probably owned a vanity mirror or something at home.

“Excuse me? Do I know you?” Poker Face asked slowly.

His voice was deep and dulcet, and Chanyeol thought it added to his charm.

He tested the power of his toothy smile again as he stretched out a hand. “I’m Chanye—”

“Baekhyun!”

With the handshake Chanyeol offered left ignored, the man walked past him toward Baekhyun.

The brat’s grin reached his eyes as he spread his arms as if waiting for an embrace, which the shorter man avoided. There was a brief resistance but Baekhyun got to wrap his arms around him in the end.

“ _Kyungja!_ ”

“Byun Baekhyun,” Chanyeol called out too, suddenly remembering his initial plan to nag at him.

It took a few moments before Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol behind the person he was holding possessively. “Oh, Chanyeol... You’ve met my wife?”

“I’m not your wife,” the man called Kyungja said flatly, releasing himself from Baekhyun’s hands that were already starting to touch his bottom inappropriately.

Baekhyun only chuckled. “This is Do Kyungsoo, the best roommate in the world. I’m sure you haven’t met him before because I purposely hid him from the likes of you, Park Chanyeol.”

“Fuck you,” he mouthed. Then he turned to Baekhyun’s roommate who, thankfully, showed no negative reaction to what Baekhyun was implying. “Please don’t listen to him. I’m Chanyeol.”

“Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo finally accepted his hand and lightly shook it. “Don’t worry. I know when he’s making things up.”

“Aww, Kyungja knows me well.” Baekhyun made a show of dramatically putting a hand on his chest like he was deeply touched then turned to Chanyeol again. “By the way, what’s up with the 19 dropped calls, man? You were trying to send an SOS?”

“Why did you leave Wendy with me?” Chanyeol started. “Her best friend and I messed up a bit last week at Junmyeon hyung’s party, and you know that.”

“Does it matter? It’s not like Irene is your ex and you’re trying to forget her by making out with her bff tonight.”

Chanyeol let out a frustrated sigh. “You know I kinda...  hooked up with his brother long ago too, right?”

“I know. So does Wendy.” Baekhyun shrugged. “What are you being fussy for, Chanyeol? A pretty girl is chasing you and she doesn’t mind that you’re a slut.”

“What the hell?” Normally, he’d be throttling Baekhyun by now, but he felt self-conscious knowing Kyungsoo could hear their conversation.

There was a hint of amusement in Kyungsoo’s eyes and his lips were fetchingly turned up on one side as he watched them though. To the tipsy and interested Chanyeol, that was invitation enough.

And so, he tried to lean forward slightly, gingerly, and dared to make eye contact with Kyungsoo. The latter seemed to understand what he was doing. And although he still wouldn’t return Chanyeol’s bold staring, Kyungsoo had taken a few steps backward so they were far enough from Baekhyun’s earreach. Only then did he incline his head to gaze back at him like he had accepted a challenge. _Interesting._

“Hey, no judging,” Chanyeol whispered with growing amusement.

“Another step and I might do so.” Hot damn. That low tone just teased his senses.

“Wanna escape this place?” Chanyeol might be pushing his luck here but a tingle of excitement shot through him.

Kyungsoo only hummed his answer then called out to Baekhyun who was already busy chatting with other people. “I need to go now. This is a really boring party,” he said without missing a beat.

“Oh no, you’re hurting Chanyeol’s feelings.”

Still with his poker face, Kyungsoo looked up at him again. “Happy birthday.”

Baekhyun just guffawed there and Chanyeol had to hold himself back because Kyungsoo looked like he’d strangle his tactless friend any moment.

“Um, it’s not my birthday,” he explained.

“Whatever. I’m starving, so bye.”

As they watched Kyungsoo leave, Baekhyun whispered an apology to Chanyeol. “Kyungsoo is really grumpy when his stomach’s empty,” he added as he started to walk back to the crowd. “Anyway go back to Wendy now. I won’t share with you my notes next semester if she comes to me in tears...”

Baekhyun continued to blab but Chanyeol had already fallen in some sort of a daze that he couldn’t actually process his friend’s lame threats. He felt like a child who was given his most favorite treat only to have it taken away after a taste.

Kyungsoo was _the_ treat.

Before he knew it, Chanyeol had already pushed his way to the fire exit door and sprinted down the hall— because _fuck it_. He was indeed a greedy child and he would not let the treat be taken away from him without _actually having a taste_.

The elevator door was still open when he got there. Kyungsoo’s arms were crossed over his chest as he eyed him, not a hint of surprise on his face.

Perhaps, he was waiting for him?

“I know a good place,” Chanyeol said, breathless.

“Well then—” Kyungsoo stepped aside to make some space for Chanyeol. “—lead the way.”

 

 

SURPRISINGLY, KYUNGSOO became more approachable when he had eaten. This was probably not something one learned about him on first meetings, but Chanyeol vaguely took a mental note anyway.

The trendy place he suggested earlier was only a few blocks away so they decided to just walk to sober up in the coolness of the night. Despite being in a bad mood, Kyungsoo seemed he was trying his best to not be bitchy. Chanyeol too did his part to not be annoying and kept their conversation light even though he felt giddy and excited for some reason.

They shared each other’s story about how they met their mutual friend Baekhyun. (Apparently, Baekhyun somewhat tricked Kyungsoo to share an apartment with him). They also talked about their courses, and by then Chanyeol figured why they had never met before despite being in the same university for almost three years. Chanyeol was majoring in business; Kyungsoo was taking fine arts. Their department buildings were on opposite sides of the campus.

Chanyeol then joked about how art students in their university were stereotyped as snobs. In response, Kyungsoo just pulled a face.

This was not the track Chanyeol used to take. If he was to be honest, he wished he was already in a hot make-out session with Kyungsoo now. But Kyungsoo seemed like the type who was just chill and subtle when it came to flirting; unlike him who had been blatantly forward since the beginning. Despite this, they still bantered like they had known each other long enough, which ironically felt novel.

Apparently, this detour was not a bad idea after all.

They continued having a decent discussion about various things throughout the time they were digging in their fruit-topped waffles, until Kyungsoo mentioned Wendy.

“You shouldn’t have left her. She’s a nice person.”

“I know,” he replied, playing with his fork absently. “That’s why I don’t wanna string her along.”

Kyungsoo fell silent and took a moment to absorb what Chanyeol just said, and then his mouth made a beautiful heart shape as he smiled. “That’s a nice thing to say.”

He couldn’t help but grin widely thinking that he had somehow impressed Kyungsoo. “How did you know her?”

“Baekhyun. He also introduced me to Irene and Junmyeon hyung before.”

“Wow. Everyone’s already met you. Baekhyun was serious about hiding you from me?”

“I don’t know. But if he was, I get why.”

“Really? Why?”

“Well...” Kyungsoo bit then licked his lower lip— small movements that made Chanyeol inhale sharply— before he continued, “None of them would crowd me to the corner.”

“Sorry I–” He felt his ears turn red. “Did I make you feel uncomfortable?”

“I didn’t run away, did I?”

“Forgive this stupid person who always gets too excited when he sees someone or something new. You’re just so attractive...” Then his smile turned cheeky as he slowly added, “And hot.”

“I hear that a lot it’s become a given.”

Chanyeol chuckled. Normally he’d be turned off by that kind of crowing. But that statement sounded just right coming from Kyungsoo, who was totally a breathing attraction. That easy confidence in Kyungsoo’s voice, in the gleam of his eyes, in his faint smiles was what kept drawing Chanyeol in.

“Wanna leave this place now?”

“Hm.” Kyungsoo tilted his head a tad as he looked straight at his eyes. “Lead the way, Chanyeol.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter! Lol  
> No one beta-ed this so sorry in advance if there are grammar errors or typos :/

THE ENTIRE trip to Chanyeol’s apartment was filled with shared silence that made the thrill he had when they “escaped” the party before rush back through him. Chanyeol had gone in this kind of situation with different people countless times before. But this was probably the first time he felt like vibrating with excitement.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo, cheeks flushed, nipped by the cold air, was walking a step away from him.

With good intention, Chanyeol thought of reaching out to wrap an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, to share some warmth, but he didn’t know if that was alright with Kyungsoo. Besides, that gesture could be construe as affectionate, and people should not be affectionate if they were hooking up— or did that matter?

Chanyeol had never thought he was running under some sort of hooking up etiquette until now.

Was Kyungsoo a hookup?

All of Chanyeol’s questions, concerns and self-restraints dissolved into oblivion the moment the door to his place was locked and the two of them just grabbed each other almost at the same time, colliding into a hot open-mouthed kiss. He couldn’t help a smile thinking how he had been right all this time: Kyungsoo’s lips were sweet, and were also very addicting.

Their hands randomly tugged at each other’s clothes and explored each other’s feel as their gasps and stifled moans penetrated the walls. Chanyeol went to bite Kyungsoo’s ear, then planted tiny wet pecks along his jaw and down to his neck as they shuffled into the living room, arms wrapped around each other’s body. It was not long when he went back to Kyungsoo’s mouth as he couldn’t get enough of it, even more so when Kyungsoo opened up, allowing Chanyeol to invade gently with his tongue.

When Kyungsoo playfully bit Chanyeol’s lower lip, he couldn’t suppress the low, growling sound that welled up inside him anymore.

“Hmm. I like that sound,” Kyungsoo crooned.

Smirking, Chanyeol lightly tugged at Kyungsoo’s hair with one hand tilting his head so he was staring straight into those beautiful round eyes that sparkled with lust. His other hand grasped Kyungsoo’s fine ass as he pushed his hips until he was pressing the smaller between his broad body and the wall. Kyungsoo shutting his eyes in pleasure and squirming beneath him was such a sight. He gave Kyungsoo’s bottom an appreciative squeeze and earned himself a low unabashed moan from the gorgeous man he still couldn’t believe he had taken home tonight.

“Damn. You sound so good yourself, Kyungsoo,” he breathed.

“You like smothering a small person like me this way?” Kyungsoo’s hand slowly reached down to palm the growing bulge constrained in Chanyeol’s pants. “I wonder if my mouth can fit this.”

A vivid image flashed in Chanyeol’s mind which made his dick twitch. Burning with desire, he dipped his head so his mouth met Kyungsoo’s in another sloppy kiss. Kyungsoo tugged at Chanyeol’s hair and held on to it as Chanyeol grabbed his hip to guide him blindly to the couch.

Soon as they settled down— with Kyungsoo in between Chanyeol’s long legs— their hands got busy undressing each other. However, Chanyeol only got as far as unbuttoning Kyungsoo’s jeans partly because of their position, and mostly because he had lost what little control he had when Kyungsoo pushed him before leaning down to flick his tongue over his nipple while his hands felt Chanyeol’s ripped abs and biceps. Every lick seared his skin. Every glide of Kyungsoo’s fingertips melted him.

Feeling as if coming closer to paradise, Chanyeol’s hands did some roaming as well. They ultimately lingered on Kyungsoo’s perfect ass.

“Oh, shit,” he gasped and bucked his hips involuntarily when one of Kyungsoo’s thighs was suddenly pressing against his crotch. “Kyungsoo...”

Kyungsoo only hummed in response, sounding so pleased, a hint of smile on his lips, and then proceeded to nibble his way from Chanyeol’s jaw, neck, and down to his stomach, ever so easy leaving a wet trail. Chanyeol could only sigh at this slow delicious torture.

He squeezed his eyes shut, gently clenched his hands in Kyungsoo’s hair as the latter shifted lower. When he opened his eyes again, he was greeted by Kyungsoo’s _thoughtful_ gaze, which made him stop squirming in pleasure. He took a moment to marvel at how breathtaking the small face that was looming over him: hair mussed, cheeks flushed, eyes lidded, pupils dark and blown, and mouth swollen with kisses.

“What is it?” Kyungsoo asked softly when Chanyeol had stared a little too long.

“I’m not usually this sensitive, okay?” he blurted, voice hoarse. “It’s just that you’re taking this slow...” In between shallow breaths, he managed to continue: “But that’s okay, although I’m already thoroughly turned on now...”

A wicked smile flashed over Kyungsoo’s face before he leaned down again; whispered the most sensual sounding “okay” Chanyeol had ever heard against his lips; and gave him a lingering, firm kiss.

“Let me help you forget,” barely audible, Kyungsoo added after a moment.

Chanyeol didn’t comprehend that, but he had already lost the voice to ask as he got more occupied to watching Kyungsoo bite his lip as his hands worked off Chanyeol’s pants with adroitness, dragging his underpants in an effort to expedite the process.

His dick had gone in Kyungsoo’s hold as soon as it came out hard, throbbing and already very wet at the tip.

“So big...” Kyungsoo commented under his breath, eyeing Chanyeol’s shaft intensely with a blank face.

Just when Chanyeol thought Kyungsoo would finally realize the picture he had inserted in his mind earlier, the little tease started rubbing his palm up and down against his cock. Slowly. Firmly.

The anticipation was making Chanyeol dizzy. His groan went long and shaky when he felt Kyungsoo’s other hand rub against the slit where precome was beading.

“Oh my god, Kyungsoo...” he coughed.

“Like it?” Kyungsoo asked as he moved his hands more quickly in long strokes.

Chanyeol’s answer was wrapping his legs around Kyungsoo’s hips and a breathy moan. He was still able to chuckle despite his heavy panting though.

“I can’t believe a hand job could feel as good as fucking. Ah, ah...” The pleasure was overwhelming Chanyeol that he just threw his filters away. “Fuck, it feels nice. Damn, fuck.”

The muttered words and sharp breaths wouldn’t stop escaping his mouth as he arched his back.

“It’s okay. I just have skillful hands,” Kyungsoo’s voice was now raspy.

“I can tell...”

Chanyeol continued taking, but of course, he wanted to fuck still, or at least get a blow job. Or maybe that was just what he thought. Because the way Kyungsoo pumped his cock expertly, like he perfectly knew the right kind of touch for him, Chanyeol couldn’t ask for more. It was already making his eyes roll back in his head and his toes curl.

“Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo...”

Chanyeol started to choke on his own breath as Kyungsoo continued twisting his one hand on a downstroke, the other’s fingers busy at the base of his shaft. He would thumb over the shiny and wet head in awfully pleasing intervals— the sensation sending Chanyeol to some sort of high.

Yes, Chanyeol already accepted the thought that a mere hand job could make him feel so good he could come. However, for some reason, he was holding back even though he was now close to losing it.

Part of him was stupidly hoping Kyungsoo would have mercy; change his mind and give Chanyeol a blow. He also wished he took over from the beginning. But the sweet soft moans Kyungsoo was emitting were like music to his ears; they made him realize he didn’t want this any other way.

Anyway it was just a matter of time before his turn to make Kyungsoo experience this great feeling as well— and _more_ , if the smaller would want so.

Chanyeol opened his eyes and locked gazes with Kyungsoo. “Kiss...” he said incoherently.

One last time, Kyungsoo bent down to kiss Chanyeol, muffling the sound the latter made when he came, legs jerking, cum spattering on his stomach, shivering visibly from head to toe:  a sheer orgasmic bliss.

It felt incredible.

From Chanyeol’s hazy vision, Kyungsoo had a pleasant expression on his face as he stayed perched in between his legs that were now powerless.

“Fuck that was great,” Chanyeol babbled, catching his breath.

Kyungsoo's hands kept stroking him to milk every last bit of pleasure from Chanyeol’s orgasm. He kept on doing so until Chanyeol had stopped twitching and regained enough strength to get up.

He was ready to return the pleasure Kyungsoo had just given him if he asked him to, but what the petite guy asked instead was the way to his bathroom.

When Kyungsoo came back to the living room, his hair looked kempt again and his clothes were free of wrinkles. Even his voice had no trace of indecisiveness when he said, “I’m heading off now.”

“What? Already?” Chanyeol was not embarrassed for sounding obvious that he didn’t want the other to leave yet.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo replied flatly. He was back to his composed demeanor.

“But...” Lost for words, Chanyeol pointed at Kyungsoo’s crotch, to the noticeable bulge beneath his jeans.

“I’m okay,” with equanimity. “I didn’t crash your party to hook up anyway. I’m sorry if you only got an HJ, but I’m already sleepy now.”

The idea of inviting Kyungsoo to stay the night crossed Chanyeol’s mind. But that sounded awkward even for him, and Kyungsoo looked so ready to leave.

Scratching his head, Chanyeol decided to try once: “You can stay over if you want. I have an extra room.”

“No, thank you. I have an early meeting tomorrow.” Kyungsoo smiled weakly.

“Alright.” He wouldn’t try to convince Kyungsoo anymore. His hookup stories ended this way anyway—

Actually, not really. The extra room he offered had never been used by anyone, because he had _never_ offered it to anyone...

Because he had never taken anyone to his place before.

_Rule number one: Never invite them to your home; only go to their house._ It was a sober decision when Chanyeol broke one of his personal rules tonight. Maybe he would break some more in the future, for this same person who had made him feel different kinds of good from the kickoff, who was now standing in front of him with indifference on his face.

But for now, that didn’t matter; it was beneath Chanyeol’s self-regard to beg.

So he put his boxers on and went with Kyungsoo up to the doorway. The smaller nodded at him as he closed the door.

“See you around, Chanyeol.”

“Yup.” Chanyeol nodded back with a thin smile. “See you around, Kyungsoo.”

The room suddenly felt too big and empty. Chanyeol took a shower, dazed. His skin still tingled on the parts where Kyungsoo’s hands had been.

Later, he spent the rest of the night lying on his bed while staring at the ceiling. Everything that happened from the moment he laid eyes on Kyungsoo felt surreal, and even now that hours had passed since the guy was out of his apartment, he still felt a buzz inside his chest.

He didn’t know what that feeling was, so he started contemplating sleep.

It was almost morning when sleep finally found him. He drifted off thinking about asking Kyungsoo’s number from Baekhyun later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing sex scenes burns my brain cells...


	3. Chapter 3

TELLING PEOPLE “see you around” was a concept Chanyeol was recently ambivalent about.

For someone like him who was not looking for anything serious, the phrase had been very useful on many cases. Its vagueness was ironically a clear hint he easily threw to anyone he didn’t intend to _actually_ meet again, and usually the other person wouldn’t have hard feelings once they caught it— which was the best part.

This time around though, he didn’t like the broadness of it.

It had been three days since he last saw Kyungsoo and it frustrated Chanyeol how he couldn’t come up with an excuse to go see him at his department building or at least ask Baekhyun for his number. Either should be easy, however the greater frustration was the nagging thought of the odds that Kyungsoo was conveying the same message when he said “see you around” before leaving his apartment.

“What’s the matter, hyung?” Sehun took the empty chair across his. “I could tell you’re miserable even from afar.”

Chanyeol ruffled his hair. “How do you define a one-night stand, Sehunnie?”

“Excuse me?” Sehun asked, although he didn’t sound shocked whatever. “That’s your problem?”

“Is it considered a one-night stand even if only one came?” This sounded ridiculous even for Chanyeol himself, but thank goodness, Sehun was not teasing him... yet.  

“Who came between the two of you?”

“I didn’t say this is about me.”

“It’s obviously about you, hyung. Otherwise we wouldn’t be talking about it right now,” Sehun said matter-of-factly.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Fine. It’s me.”

“Ney! You’re the worst, hyung. Did nobody teach you about give and take?”

“What the—? Don’t shake your head on me, you brat! He suddenly had to leave and I didn’t wanna seem desperate and ask him to stay!” he blurted out. Then he whispered, more to himself: “I thought we were both having a great time.”

“Hmm. Interesting. You always don’t have any restrictions or shame... Has this person changed your ways? Who’s he?”

“Not telling.”

“What are you not telling?” Baekhyun suddenly appeared from behind him, dropping a paper bag on their table that made Chanyeol jump in his seat.

“Goodness! Stop popping out of nowhere, Baekhyun!”

“Then stop ghosting a whole damn party. Where did you go the other night?” he shot right away.

Chanyeol panicked a bit, because he didn’t know what answer to give Baekhyun. Then the realization that his friend had no idea what really happened the other night registered, and it relieved him.

“He left to bang someone—Aw! Hyung!” Sehun rubbed his leg that Chanyeol kicked under the table.

He knew he shouldn’t ever let his guard down when their tactless hoobae was there too.

“Is that food?” was Chanyeol’s attempt to change the topic as Baekhyun frowned at him, waiting for his explanation.

Good thing, the waiter came with the coffee he ordered along with three other to-go cups that were probably Sehun’s and Baekhyun’s and...

“One’s for Kyungsoo," Baekhyun said as if he heard Chanyeol’s silent question. “And yes, this bag has his breakfast. That kid has been skipping meals and throwing tantrums. I need to bring him back to his fluffy state.”

“Kyungsoo hyung seems busy lately he can’t even play with me.”

The familiarity on Sehun’s tone made Chanyeol’s brows furrow. It was his turn to give Baekhyun a dirty look. “Do you seriously have a problem with me? Had I not met Kyungsoo at the party, would you ever introduce us? Be honest.”

“I don’t know, man. I just have a soft spot for that person. He’s so precious I feel like I need to protect him from _people who ditch their date without remorse_ ,” Baekhyun said sarcastically while preparing to leave. He tapped Chanyeol on the shoulder and gave him a nod before adding, “No offense.”

Chanyeol only shrugged then covered the pout he wasn’t able to hold back with his coffee cup. “It’s not like I wanna date him,” he mumbled and he meant it.

Sure, he wanted to see Kyungsoo again, and he felt an attraction towards him— but while it was strong, it was also fleeting.  

“Good to hear. Anyway, I need to go now. Kyungsoo’s mood these days has been awful, like he has blue balls—”

Chanyeol choked on his drink. He could feel his ears and cheeks burn, but definitely not because some liquid dripped out of his nostrils... _Blue balls?_

“Eww. What’s wrong with you?” Baekhyun handed him some tissue.

“What the— This— This is not my— drink,” he said in between coughs.

He turned the cup and saw the scribbled letter that didn’t spell his name.

“Chanyeol! That’s Kyungsoo’s!” Baekhyun grumbled as he checked the other cup that had Chanyeol’s name on it. “I’ve no time to order another one...”

“I’m sorry?” He raised his hands as if surrendering. “You were the one who switched the cups though.”

He didn’t get any response from Baekhyun except a huff. Then the latter stomped away wordlessly, clutching the paper bag on his chest.

It felt like a hurricane had just passed and Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh— only to feel self-conscious with the way Sehun was smirking at him.

“So... it’s Kyungsoo hyung,” the younger said with conviction as he sipped from his own cup.

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol tittered. He felt exposed, and maybe he had been.

This time, it was Sehun who patted him on the shoulder. “It’s alright, hyung. Don’t take what Baekhyun hyung said to the heart. He just means you two’re different. Kyungsoo hyung is the kind of person who loves sad movies with heavy dialogues and epic camera works, while you...”

He glared at Sehun before the younger could say something upsetting.

But of course, the latter didn’t get fazed. “You’re someone who gets excited over gift checks and bubble tissue.”

He checked his frown. “No need to tell me that. I already saw how different we are last Friday. Besides, you know I’m not into chasing anyone in general, what more someone out of my league.”

“Hyung, there’s no such thing as leagues. Only types.”

“What does that mean?”

“I think you can still be good friends with Kyungsoo hyung. You’ll get along if you both move past that night.”

“Hmm,” Chanyeol hummed in contemplation. “I don’t know. Let’s see when we meet again.”

He sipped some more from the cup that belonged to the person who had become their topic for the next hour, til Sehun had to leave for his class.

 

* * *

 

ONE THING that fascinated Chanyeol whenever he lost things was how they suddenly appeared when he didn’t need them anymore. Like his favorite pencil he used for writing on sheet music that was suddenly on his portable piano when he was already done with a composition. Or the shirt which he tried searching everywhere for hours only to find it hanging on his cabinet when he got home from the get-together where he wanted to wear it.

It had happened to him so many times that he tended to not give a damn every time and just move on to another option.

Maybe, it was the same with Kyungsoo.

Not that he didn’t put an effort at all. On the days that had passed, Chanyeol searched Kyungsoo’s sns and slid into his dm. But the days became weeks and his message had never been read. Baekhyun told him that aside from his roommate was busy with some extracurricular activities, Kyungsoo was also not into social media.

“You know you could have just asked me for his number, right?” Although Baekhyun had a teasing look on his face, he sounded like he meant it.

However, by that time, Chanyeol had already lost his interest. _Out of sight, out of mind._

The high faded, and it felt as if Kyungsoo was just a pleasant dream. His life went to its normal course: most days were filled with academic stuff and he hung out with the same people on weekends.

But life had its funny way sometimes.

One day, in the middle of a bustling sidewalk, he literally bumped into Kyungsoo. They decided to be friends (an  _unconventional_  kind) from then on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally found time to write this. I'll be updating more often (I hope) after I meet EXO this weekend!  
> I'd love to know your thoughts about this, please leave a comment. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

THE REST of spring had been slow and tedious for Chanyeol. He felt like he had already exhausted all the fun he was supposed to have in his life with all the partying he did during his first two years in college. He tried to do something exciting or go somewhere interesting every now and then— but every time, it would always feel like something was lacking, and he could only sigh to himself.

Little did he know that his crazy, _whipped_ days were to start three weeks later.

Chanyeol was supposed to meet Baekhyun that morning to discuss a presentation they needed to do together for a class they were both taking. But the rascal did not answer any of his calls, and only replied to his messages an hour past their meeting time.

Baekhyun said he just woke up. It was already half past nine. Without replying, Chanyeol decided to walk the few blocks to Baekhyun’s apartment to make sure the latter wouldn’t go back to sleep anymore. They had been stalling for weeks and now, they only had the day to finish the damn presentation!

As he turned at the corner, Chanyeol bumped into a small figure. He didn’t get hurt, but his (brand-new) phone almost slipped from his hand that he swore under his breath.

“Fuck it.” The other person was probably having a bad day because, well, that profanity was crunchy, even _palpable_ it made Chanyeol wince— then he froze when he recognized that voice that was awfully familiar...

His eyes lifted to see Kyungsoo’s face with his thick eyebrows bunched in a tight frown as he rubbed his forehead.

“Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol gasped in surprise.

“Can you not text while walking? Especially on a crowded street?” the smaller hissed. “You could crush anyone if you fell over them.”

Obviously, Kyungsoo was pissed— seeing the way he was glaring at him. But Chanyeol couldn’t help grinning widely as if Kyungsoo was showing him some magic.

His eyes unconsciously fixated on three points. First was the smaller’s unkempt hair. It was longer than before; the ends of his bangs were touching his eyebrows, and it looked like Kyungsoo had just run his fingers through it after getting off his bed. It still looked as soft as the last time— the _first time—_ they met.

Next, Chanyeol glanced over Kyungsoo’s features one by one. They looked daintier in the morning light. The moles that were scattered on his face and neck didn’t go unnoticed too. And though he now could see a few tiny blemishes, Chanyeol felt delighted for some reason.

The last point on his sweep was the dip in between Kyungsoo’s collar bones— which looked deeper than he remembered.

Chanyeol suddenly wondered how it would feel to run his tongue on it...

“Stop checking me out, we’re in public,” Kyungsoo huffed which brought him back from his (inappropriate) thoughts. He was still glaring at him with puckered lips.

Chanyeol snickered at the sight, to himself and to what Kyungsoo just said. “You’re hungry, aren’t you?” he asked, assuming the reason Kyungsoo was being grumpy.

The younger only looked at him, expression a tad surprised for a moment before it went back to being impassive.  “I am,” he answered curtly. “I’m starving and you’re getting in the way, so bye.”

Chanyeol watched as Kyungsoo walk past him the way he did at the party where they first met. It felt like déjà vu. The little panic over the thought that he might not see Kyungsoo for some indefinite time again if he just let the moment pass came washing through him. He didn’t like that feeling; like someone was flicking his forehead and he was not allowed to get even. It irritates him no end. So, he ransacked his brain for an excuse so he could talk to Kyungsoo longer... but the pressure was getting the best of him.

Man, he felt pathetic, and he hated how all he could do was waste time thinking of an alibi— now, and even weeks ago. Why couldn’t he approach this tiny prissy person smoothly like he did with anyone else?

Chanyeol just stayed still as Kyungsoo got farther and farther away.

Then he saw the smaller stop and turn around. Kyungsoo stared at him, looking like something was going on in his head.

The taller wasted no time; he scampered his way toward the guy.

“Are you heading to our apartment?” was what was thrown to Chanyeol as soon as he stood in front of Kyungsoo.

“Yeah...” he answered, chest heaving. “But not because of you—”

Chanyeol instantly flinched out of embarrassment when he realized what he just said. Thank goodness, Kyungsoo didn’t look offended or anything. But then, he would never know as Kyungsoo had always been hard to read.

“Chanyeol... I wasn’t thinking you’d be going to where Baekhyun and I live _to see me_.” Kyungsoo looked like he was holding back a well-deserved eye roll.

“I know. Sorry, I—” Chanyeol started making senseless gestures with his hands. “I worded it wrong. I mean, I was going to meet your roommate because we have to do some stuff for our class.”

“Okay. Would you like to join me for breakfast?”

“H-huh?” He had not yet recovered from earlier, and here Kyungsoo had him floored again. “Can you say that again?”

“I’m inviting you to breakfast, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo rephrased, voice a little louder and eyes wide. “You can just text Baekhyun where you are. I’m sure he wouldn’t be ready for another hour. I’d text him too.”

For whatever reason, Kyungsoo sounded adamant. Even the way he was biting the inside of his lower lip told Chanyeol that if he declined this invitation, Kyungsoo would just keep on asking him to grab a meal together.

But he didn’t have to.

Because Chanyeol had already figured what Kyungsoo was trying to accomplish here. He knew _this_ had to happen. It’s unavoidable and the best thing he could do was take advantage of Kyungsoo’s time.

“Um, I won’t accept ‘no’ for an answer,” Kyungsoo added belatedly. His arms were flat on his sides and his hands were balled up into tiny fists, and _goddamnit_ — Kyungsoo looked so cute Chanyeol couldn’t hold back a smile!

“I know,” he answered, a stupid grin breaking his face. He moved beside the smaller and as if on cue, they started to walk together. “I saw an American breakfast place around here earlier. Should we try that, Kyungsoo?”

 

 

CHANYEOL MIGHT be foolishly fascinated but he was not dumb. So when he felt that Kyungsoo would begin _The Talk_ , Chanyeol sat there unsurprised and just went with the flow.

“Stop it, Chanyeol. Stop grinning and chew your food, will you?” Kyungsoo requested in a calm manner as he put down his orange juice.

“No. It’s just— wow! I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“You were literally about to go to where I live.”

He laughed at that, softly yet he almost choked on his sandwich. He chose to go on to another topic after a gulp of iced Americano. “That length of your hair looks good on you.”

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo’s hand automatically went up to comb his hair back with his fingers. “Do you wanna touch it?”

 _He’s teasing me_ , Chanyeol thought. He reflected the way Kyungsoo’s lips curled up on one side before he shot back a “Can I?”

“Nope.”

Chanyeol acted like he was sulking. “So mean.”

Slowly, Kyungsoo’s smirk turned into a smile— that beautiful pink heart of supple lips.

“What’s your thing, Chanyeol?” the smaller asked casually.

“My thing? Hmm...” He leaned back on his seat, expression soft, as he set down his cutlery. He looked at the person sitting in front of him straight in the eye as he replied, “I honestly don’t know, Kyungsoo. Just if I’m attracted to someone or something, I go for it. I’d hang around til I lose interest.”

Kyungsoo nods soberly. “And when you’re not interested anymore?”

“I leave,” Chanyeol said simply with a shrug.

That was not all he wanted to say. He knew he could have expressed things better, clearer, so as to not come out as a bad person. But maybe he was, after all. It was just how he operated: he engaged with people he found fun and interesting, then leave once he got bored.

It was a part of him he couldn’t and did not intend to hide; he was, in a sense, a bad person. But right now, he wanted to be something else. He wanted to be _honest_.

When Kyungsoo’s fetching smile showed again, Chanyeol knew that the former understood despite the brevity and vagueness in his answer. And he was glad.

Chanyeol threw the question back to Kyungsoo.

“My thing...” the smaller repeated. “I guess I like setting boundaries and making things clear...”

 _This is it_ , Chanyeol thought to himself, already had figured out what Kyungsoo was to say next. Kyungsoo did seem like a person who would clearly tell people what he wanted to spare everyone from getting confused. Chanyeol had already expected this conversation.

What he didn’t expect though was the sadness that suddenly came over him.

Inhaling audibly, Kyungsoo continued. “So... we kind of hooked up before...”

“Yes.”

“And I wasn’t there to do that— to hook up with anyone that night. I was just there to pick up Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol only nodded.

“That night was great.”

Chanyeol had to check his blush. He had forgotten how straightforward Kyungsoo could be. “Thanks? Uh, I felt the same.”

Kyungsoo snorted at that. But soon after, his expression went back to being solemn. “You see, Chanyeol— I think we will keep on meeting because we have mutual friends. So I think we have to decide now what we want from this... connection.” He licked his lip before continuing slowly, “Hooking up again might seem _logical_. But I don’t think I can do that. I don’t see myself in that kind of setting, honestly.”

“I understand,” and Chanyeol meant this. Kyungsoo didn’t seem like the type who liked to play games or was interested in any casual associations. Even until now, he didn’t know how he was able to get home with Kyungsoo that night. “But we would keep on seeing each other...” he mumbled as an afterthought.

“Yes.” The smaller looked at him for a moment. “Especially now that you‘re in the same class with Baekhyun. I think he would keep on bringing you to our place to exploit you with your notes. So, since you’re friends with my roommate and a bunch of other people I know... would you like us to be friends too?”

Kyungsoo’s expression had become softer and Chanyeol thought it was because of the way the former’s brows turned up on the top of his nose line.

He returned it, the friendly smile, as he answered, “I’m sure we’ll get along well, Kyungsoo. And soon I’ll be your best friend.”

The smaller chuckled. “Let’s see if Baek would allow that— Speak of the devil.”

Baekhyun came running and crying Kyungsoo’s name before hugging the latter. All heads turned to their table, so the brat received a pinch on his flank from his roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ I hope people who have liked this would still read the new chapters to come.  
> 2018 for me was rough, but I'm here now. Hope this story will get more feedback, I'd love to read those~!


End file.
